


Meet in My Reality

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Allura's brother, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Shiro is Altean, Somnophilia, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Lance becomes the Black Paladin and years later travels to a reality where there's an Altean Shiro (a.k.a. Alliro). After receiving a mysterious flower as a thank you from an alien planet they help, Lance and Alliro find that this gift is the kind that keeps on giving.
Relationships: Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Meet in My Reality

**Author's Note:**

> So stoked to work on this piece with [Pink Contrail](https://twitter.com/pinkontrail)!! This is for Shance Kinkfest 2020, even though I'm very late. 
> 
> [Check out Pink's amazing art here!](https://twitter.com/pinkontrail/status/1336508391557111809?s=20)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

In his 35 years, Lance wracked up an impressive list of travels across the universe, hopping through infinite realities, and leading many lives. After Allura’s death and the other original members of Voltron retired, Lance took up the reins as Black Paladin, and it turned out to be his calling.

He led Voltron into a new decade of growth and peace, which spurred hundreds of adventures, most of which were blessedly non-violent. Lance did spend a few months fighting alongside Sven and the Guns of Gamora. He also discovered a new dimension made entirely of cheese and briefly married a mermaid.

Lance had seen it all. Or so he thought.

The vision sitting across from him was breathtaking. It was Shiro — Alliro in this reality — but also Allura’s brother. A prince.

Alliro had darker skin, his hair long and silver, eyes sparkling as he laughed at something King Alfor said to his left.

“What are you staring at?” Allura —  _ this _ reality’s Allura — murmured, nudging Lance’s side with her elbow.

Lance stared at her with a fond smile.

“Just admiring your brother.”

Far from the consequences of his reality, Lance could be brash in his conversations here. He was only visiting for a short while, and then he’d never see these versions of his friends again.

“He’s beautiful.”

Allura huffed a laugh.

“I’m glad you think so. Father is sending you two on a diplomatic mission tomorrow.”

“What?!” 

A hush fell over the small dining room, the others staring at Lance and Allura for a tick before continuing with their conversations. 

“I thought we agreed I was only here in your timeline so that your dad could fix the Black Lion,” Lance hissed, lips pursed.

“Yes,” Allura agreed, “but then we got a distress signal from a nearby star system, and you two are the only ones free right now to check on it.”

Lance gave her a flat look. “Really? We’re the only two?”

Allura had the decency to blush.

“Alright, I might have mentioned something to Coran about inviting you when he asked who should accompany Alliro. But you’re not getting out of this one! I’ve seen the way you two flirt. It’s shameless.”

It was Lance’s turn to flush, his cheeks tinged pink. 

Allura thought he was handsome for an older man. According to Alliro, Lance’s blue eyes “sparkled like starlight,” and he had “the most adorable” wrinkles at the corners when he laughed. 

“Be that as it may,” Lance said, “I’m not staying. It would be totally inappropriate to fool around.”

“We don’t know how long it’s going to take Father to fix your lion,” Allura argued, careful to keep her voice down. “Besides, the two of you clearly have a connection. Might as well act on it and get something enjoyable out of your trip.”

Lance pursed his lips, rolling his eyes at Allura’s smug expression. Although it had been years since his relationship with  _ his  _ Allura, Lance remembered her incredible sexual appetite. Alteans were a horny lot, and Lance would do well to remember that on tomorrow’s mission.

“Didn’t expect you to pimp out your brother,” Lance muttered under his breath.

“What’s a pimp?” Allura asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Nothing!” Lance scrambled for his glass of nunville and took a long drink.

“Careful with that stuff,” Coran said from across the table.

Lance offered him a stiff smile, finishing his glass, and excused himself not long after.

As Lance left the room, he caught Alliro’s gaze, wondering how the hell he ended up in the first and only reality he’d ever encountered with an Altean Shiro. 

A younger Altean Shiro. A younger, handsome Altean Shiro who happened to have the hots for him.

Lance was in deep shit.

* * *

“Well, that was much less painful than expected,” Lance said, taking off his helmet.

Alliro followed him into the Altean pod and did the same, a grin quirking his features.

“They were so nice,” Alliro said, inspecting the mysterious plant he held. The aliens had given one to each of them in thanks for their assistance. “These plants are gorgeous.”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, admiring the strange plant, which was neatly potted in some sort of black glass or rock. 

The roots and leaves were a bright pink-purple, the soil a mesmerizing turquoise. But the real splendor came in the bioluminescent white flowers blooming like massive jellyfish atop their fuschia foundation.

Tendrils of curling, silken petals dripped down, brushing Lance’s fingers. He leaned in to sniff at the pink stamen peeking from the center. 

“Smells good, too,” he said, his blue eyes flicking up to find Alliro staring at him.

Alliro flushed, his purple Altean markings glowing.

Lance gulped, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well, we better get going,” he said, awkwardly holding the plant as he walked toward the co-pilot’s chair, uncertain of what to do with it.

Alliro followed quietly, setting the plant on the center console. Lance did the same, the tension in the room welling like a physical presence. Their short trip back to Altea was one of the most uncomfortable of Lance’s life. 

His eyes kept darting over to Alliro, and when their gazes clashed, they both blushed as bright as the leaves on their flowers — which had taken to mingling peculiarly, their long tentacle petals twining together, almost stroking one another.

“Do they, uh, normally do that?” Lance asked, tugging at the collar of the black bodysuit beneath his paladin armor.

“I d-don’t know,” Alliro answered, his voice cracking.

“You okay over there?”

Lance looked over at Alliro, whose long silver hair was swept up in a high, magnificent ponytail. He was only 19, which made Lance’s 35 feel ancient, but Alliro was so stunning Lance couldn’t find an ounce of shame for the direction of his lewd thoughts.

Like Alliro spread out beneath him, those full lips wet and bruised from Lance’s mouth and cock. Or taking Alliro from behind, pulling on all that glorious silver hair—

“Lance? I asked if you ran the systems check for takeoff.”

Alliro’s voice snapped Lance back to the present but did nothing to calm the radiant lust coursing through him. It was as if he’d been dipped in a vat of molten desire, his entire body submerged in fantasy and tingling in ways that he’d never experienced. It was a fever.

Madness.

The rest of the ride was filled with strained silence, and Alliro did his best to keep his eyes on the screens in front of him, which proved to be no easy task. 

From the minute he locked eyes on the Black Paladin visiting from across realities, Alliro was taken with him. The human was striking with his shaggy chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes. Alliro was also particularly fond of Lance’s long legs and the thick scar slicing the brow above his left eye.

And now, an irresistible, near-physical pull lured Alliro closer.

Lance’s scent blossomed into something intoxicating. Unyielding. It wrapped around Alliro like a vine, rooting in his psyche, clawing its way into every crevice, and urging Alliro to spread his legs and offer himself up like a creature in heat. 

Alliro closed his eyes and breathed in deep, his blood hammering in his pointed ears as he did his best to call upon the wisdom of his training to clear his mind.

By the time they landed the pod and made their way out of the hangar, the twin moons of Altea had risen, and the palace grounds were quiet beneath an indigo blanket dotted with stars, for which Alliro was eternally grateful. 

Otherwise, Lance might have noticed the way he leaned in close to sniff the back of his neck. Alliro’s eyes fluttered as he inhaled, Lance’s scent mixing with that of the flowers they each held.

“Heavenly,” he murmured.

“What was that?” Lance turned, eyes widening when he saw how close Alliro was. 

“Um, n-nothing! I was just saying that it’s an excellent night to view the heavens.” Alliro’s face was on fire, his palms sweating as they held the plant and his helmet, respectively.

Lance looked up, and it took every muscle in Alliro’s body to keep him firmly planted where he was, instead of suckling at Lance’s exposed throat like he desperately wished to.

“I need to go,” he blurted out. “Enjoy the rest of the evening and your…” Alliro’s eyes dipped down Lance’s body, landing on the plate of armor protecting what Alliro imagined to be an impressive display of human vitality.

“Plant!” Alliro finished with a squeak, his eyes snapping back up to find Lance’s scarred brow raised in a quizzical arch. “Bye!”

Alliro scrambled away, gnawing on his lip and inwardly cursing his foolish behavior. The minute he got to his room, he stripped away his armor, climbing naked into his great bed and pleasuring himself. Alliro didn’t notice the plant pulsing on his dresser in his state, a fine dust of fuschia sparkling into the air. 

He came over his fingers in a frantic rush, but even after that momentary relief, Alliro was rutting against one of his many plush pillows, his body focused on nothing but Lance, crying for Lance. He drooled into the sheets as he thought of his tongue sliding along Lance’s cock. The thought was so vivid that Alliro was pushing himself off the mattress and wrapping himself in his silken robe before his brain could process his actions.

Lance was staying in the guest suite one floor down, and Alliro swept through the halls like the tornado, grateful that the others were all in bed as he scampered toward his target.

Alliro stood outside of Lance’s door, debating whether or not he should knock, but the notion of rejection in this state of heightened sensitivity was unbearable. Alliro accessed the override on the door without thinking through the consequences, typing in the skeleton code only known to the royal family.

The door whooshed open, and Alliro stole inside, his bare feet silent on the metal floor. The suite was much smaller than his own but furnished with the same dreamy white and blue style Altean design. 

Lance was strewn out across the bed, long legs sticking out from the frothy white sheets. His back was exposed, and an angry scar exploded out from the center, angry tendrils curling around his shoulders.

Alliro stepped closer, and Lance muttered something unintelligible, turning so he was lying face up. Alliro froze, holding his breath until he heard Lance’s soft snoring continue. He crept over to the bed, his eyes raking over the sculpted muscles of Lance’s torso and broad shoulders.

A dark patch of hair started at Lance’s chest and trickled down, dusking his nipples and circling his navel, finally disappearing beneath the sheet. 

Alliro gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, the warmth of Lance’s thigh pressing into his butt. Lance licked his lips but showed no signs of waking. A thrum of energy surged up Alliro’s thighs, making his ass clench unexpectedly — little tremors everywhere.

He bit his lower lip, brows knit as he tried to decipher his next move. Now that he was here, sitting next to the object of his ultimate desire, Alliro felt like a  _ svarvas _ in the headlights.

A draft swept through the window, bringing with it the pulsing pink pollen of the alien plant on Lance’s nightstand. The floral scent mixed with Lance’s and Alliro’s mouth watered. He glanced down at the bedding in time to see Lance growing hard beneath the sheets. 

And growing. And growing.

Alliro had never seen such a specimen, and he leaned in close, his fingers hovering over the fabric, itching to reveal the treasure buried within. He gazed up through his lashes to confirm his presence was still undetected, relishing for a tick in the juxtaposition between the hard lines of Lance’s face — the scars crossing his skin — and the soft, almost boyish expression on his features.

Alliro’s fingertips grazed the skin of Lance’s hip, delicately tracing the sharp muscles of his lower pelvis. He lifted the sheet away, and his curiosity was rewarded. Lance’s erection stood tall and proud, his human anatomy making Alliro blush and grin with excitement. 

At the base of his long shaft was a bush of thick, coarse hair. Purple-hued veins twisted like vines up to the head, and Alliro couldn’t resist dipping down to taste the pearlescent bead of moisture nestled there.

The moment his tongue made contact, a shock of desire scoured him, leaving Alliro a wanton mess as he relaxed his jaw and swallowed Lance as far as he could manage. At first, his movements were exploratory. Curious.

Alliro lost himself in a hungry rhythm, the weight of Lance’s heavy cock hypnotic in his mouth. He rose and fell, lips pursuing as he took Lance deeper and deeper. Alliro’s robe fell open, and the silken fabric slithered to the floor. He spread out on the lower half of the bed, craning his body over Lance as he worked him.

Lance grumbled but didn’t wake, his hips flexing instinctively up into Alliro’s waiting mouth. A haze fell over them, the plant misting its magical dust around them, the pollen affecting Lance, even in his slumber.

Alliro could feel himself slicking, his hips rutting helplessly against the bed. His eyes rolled back as Lance came down his throat. Alliro swallowed, licking the nacreous beads from Lance’s tip, eager for more.

“What the—?” Lance groggily rose on his elbows, looking down at the pornographic scene before him. “Alliro?”

Alliro pulled off Lance with a satisfying slurp, tracing his thumb along his moist lips.

“You taste good,” Alliro said with a growl. 

Lance’s eyes cleared, widening as the gravity of the situation dawned on him.

“I don’t think— Ahhh!”

Lance shuddered as Alliro squeezed his base, slurping him down in a single sharp stroke.

“You were saying?” Alliro asked, lifting one snowy brow.

“Oh, fuck,” Lance groaned, falling back against the pillows.

Lance took a deep breath, inhaling a large dose of the plant’s magic pollen, it’s potency sending a shock of heat through him. Alliro noticed the change, and he crawled up Lance’s body, spreading himself and grinding his cock against Lance’s, teasing his front entrance as Lance hardened once more.

“I am so fucked,” Lance murmured, watching through a hungry half-lidded gaze as Alliro sank, his body swallowing Lance greedily.

Alliro’s cheeks were stained pink, his mouth forming a soft ‘o’ as he took Lance deeper, exploring his new-found power. His long hair tumbled down, creating a shimmering waterfall, and Lance rested his palms tenderly on Alliro’s thighs.

“What are we doing?” Lance heard himself ask as if he couldn’t ascertain whether this was real or a dream.

“Do they not teach you the ways of mating on Earth?” Alliro questioned with a wry smile.

“Do they not have consequences on Altea?” Lance countered, but his face scrunched in delirious pleasure as Alliro sank to the hilt, rolling his hips. “Hnnnnghhh!”

“It’s too late, Paladin. Give up,” Alliro whispered, leaning down to press his lips to the corner of Lance’s mouth. “You’re mine.”

His words were bolts of lightning, crashing through Lance and leaving everything inside him on fire. Lance gave himself over to the strange situation. The plant. The boy in his arms. 

All of it was too overwhelming to deny, so he did the only thing he could think of. Lance wrapped his arms around Alliro’s waist and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

Alliro was ready, their mouths clashing as sensation overtook reason, the plant intoxicating them with the need to mate. To breed. It was a fever and their bodies gladly burned.

Alliro was languid in his movements, drawing out each sensation as the head of Lance’s cock ground against his very core. Alliro would have carried on that way all night, but Lance wanted more. He wanted to plant his seed deep inside his mate, to feel Alliro clench and scream in ecstasy. 

Lance’s hands found Alliro’s waist, and he urged him up and down, his hips bucking up from the bed. His fingers dug into Alliro’s flesh, his cock slamming up as Alliro dropped himself in tandem.

“More,” Alliro grunted, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

Lance snarled, hips hammering up harder. Faster. Alliro was quivering, his teeth rattling as his stomach and thighs tensed. He clamped around Lance’s cock, and Lance found a burst of energy, quickening his pace as Alliro came in small spurts across his stomach. 

Lance followed shortly after, Alliro’s body milking a second orgasm from him. 

“Shit,” he ground out, head falling back to the mattress as spasms wracked his frame.

Alliro stayed in Lance’s lap for a long while, folding down to rest on Lance’s chest. 

“That was amazing,” Alliro murmured, using a section of his long hair to swipe at Lance’s skin like a paintbrush. 

Lance grew soft, his cock slipping from Alliro’s sloppy hole. He was a puddle beneath the god straddling him. 

“I thought so too,” Lance replied, his hand cupping Alliro’s cheek. 

They kissed, and Alliro moaned into Lance’s mouth, his hips flexing anew. Lance’s fingers tweaked Alliro’s nipples, his own musk still fresh on Alliro’s tongue as they devoured one another. Lance wanted to hear Alliro cry out again, to make his mate feel pleasure so deep that no other could replicate it. 

Lance felt like he was a horny teenager again, but his body knew what to do. He continued tormenting Alliro until he broke their kiss to wriggle down, forcing Alliro to sit on his face. 

“What are you—?!” Alliro shrieked as Lance’s mouth closed around his small cock.

Lance flicked his tongue, and Alliro screamed. He was overstimulated, his body trembling, trying to resist the lust coiling in his belly. 

“Lance, please, it’s too much,” Alliro whimpered, his arms shaking as he struggled to support himself.

“Shh,” Lance whispered, kissing Alliro’s cock. “You deserve it, baby.”

Lance moved lower, his tongue delving into Alliro’s front. He hummed, Alliro’s honey-sweet cum glossing his lips. He’d never tasted anything like it, and he busied himself between Alliro’s thighs like he was tucking into his last meal.

Alliro warbled, his body convulsing as Lance forced it to climb once more. Lance’s fingers joined his mouth, and he used the sticky cum dribbling from Alliro’s front entrance to lubricate them. He slipped his thumb back to Alliro’s ass, his middle finger finding Alliro’s front. 

It was a difficult position to hold, but it was worth hearing the way Alliro came apart. Lance didn’t let up until he felt Alliro climax, his cock spurting anew, and Lance was there to lick up the mess. 

“That. Was. So. Naughty,” Alliro panted, glancing down at Lance, who was wearing a self-satisfied smile. 

Lance winked. “Naughty is my middle name.”

Alliro chuckled but stopped abruptly. “Oh, quiznak. Allura cannot know about this.”

Lance let out a bark of laughter.

“I don’t think you can keep it from her, Since this was pretty much her idea. Besides,” Lance added, his blue gaze falling away from the vision above him, “I’m probably going to be leaving soon.”

Alliro ran his fingers along a particularly brutal scar streaking across Lance’s chest.

“Well, then,” he replied, leaning in for another kiss. “Let’s make the most of the time we have left.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Pink Contrail](https://twitter.com/pinkontrail)   
>  [Nihilist Shiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
